Shiki Vs Vampires
by FanfictionMonster
Summary: Kaname, Yuki, and their 21 year old daughter named "Hikari" have moved to Sotoba. Quickly, Hikari learns of the Shiki's existence, and meets Sunako Kirishiki. What will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

**EEEEEEE! My first crossover fanfic involving the anime Shiki! ;D Its a creepy anime o.O But still, I like it for that reason. Its just that theres characters that are mass murders o.o Trust me, you might like it xD**

16 Years later from the cross academy arc with Kuran Rido, Kaname and Yuki had decided to move to the small village of Sotoba. They had a daughter in which they wanted to create a better future for. Her name was Hikari, a calm, sweet girl who cared about everybody.

"Hikari, we are moving to a village called 'Sotoba,' Its a really small village where nobody worries about anything! We only want the best for you, Hikari." Yuki had stated earlier. Hikari nodded. "My friend, Sayori Wakaba, will take care of the mansion until then."

_Megumi Shimizu_

"I HATE THIS VILLAGE! I HATE IT!" Megumi screamed, angry at the village for apparently Megumi thinking everybody were 'backward hicks.' She marched over to the Kirishiki mansion down the street.

Hikari, now in Sotoba, walked down the street near Megumi, wearing her finest attire. "Hey there!" She shouted, trying to get Megumi's attention. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Megumi screamed back, angry. Hikari waved. "Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier! My name is Hikari Kuran, I just moved to Sotoba! Nice to meet you!" She introduced, making Megumi burn up.

Megumi walked away. Hikari looked on to where she was walking. "Rude, I never imagined people here would be like that!" Hikari said to herself. Megumi turned around. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled at Hikari, making her frown. She ran off.

Hikari ran in to a girl with brown hair who was supposedly chasing after Megumi, chocolate brown hair tied into star shaped pigtails, and large eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry!" The girl apologized. Hikari smiled. "Oh, Its fine! By the way, tell me your name?" The girl smiled back. "Kaori Tanaka, nice to meet you!" 'Kaori' replied.

_Kaori, what a sweet girl, _Hikari thought. Kaori ran off, trying to talk to Megumi, only to get screamed at.

_August 15_

"Shimizu died, mother." Those words made Yuki shocked. "Oh my. What was it?" She replied back. "I smelt the smell of a legendary creature called a 'shiki.' They are somehow like us, but they aren't. They actually burn to death in sunlight, while only our eyes are damaged. They can be hit by a stake and die, unlike where only decapitation or hunter's weapons kill us. I won't tell anybody yet," Hikari noted.

"Shimizu's funeral is today," Kaname told, washing the dishes. "Father, may we attend?" Hikari requested, blankly. Yuki frowned. "You know how we just turn to glass when we die? I want you to see how a human death is… and then see what happens." Hikari nodded.

_Funeral_

Hikari stood there, watching the coffin being lowered in the ground. She would either rise up like the legendary 'Abel' or stay dead. She saw her friend, Natsuno Yuuki, talking to Kaori. She ran over. "Kaori! Natsuno! What are you doing?" She asked. They were talking about a letter Megumi tried to send before she died."

"Hikari, don't call me by my first name," Natsuno coldly replied, making Hikari shiver. "Im so sorry… Yuuki. It just feels so creepy not to mention people by their first names!" Hikari ran off. Kaori walked over. "You never told me your name!" Kaori reminded her.

"Im so sorry, my name is Hikari Kuran. I just moved here a few days ago!" Kaori nodded. She shook hands. "So, I hear your family moved here for a better future!" Kaori said. Hikari nodded back.

"HEY, GIRLS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SAY YOUR FINAL GOODBYES TO SHIMIZU!" A guy yelled at the two, startling Hikari.

**;D First chapter done! Second chapter I will introduce Toshio, Seshin and Sunoko into the series. Bueno? BUENO. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh. I spelled Sunako wrong last chapter in the AN. IK, I am kind of a grammar nazi, but oh well. Lets move on! Lets give Hikari the spotlight, shall we?**

Hikari sat on the floor at the temple. "Mr. Muroi, I really like your works, you are one talented author." She said, shaking Seishin's hand. "Well, its nice to have fans like this. Tell me… are you one of those Kurans that moved here recently, before Shimizu's death?" She nodded.

"Oh yes, Mr. Muroi, its true. Im 21, pureblood vampire, I love life. You?" She said back. Seishin sighed. "I tried to commit suicide in college. It didn't work." Hikari heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Seishin and Hikari called in unison. It was a little girl, with very large, purple hair, and pasty white skin. "Hello, Mr. Muroi. I really enjoy your work," She said. Hikari smirked. "Oh, thats my line, Miss!"

"DO NOT CALL ME MISS! I DESPISE THAT WORD!" She had yelled at Hikari, making her shudder. "Gomenasai! I am also a fan of Mr. Muroi, he's great, right?" Hikari had apologized, being the kind woman she is.

Seishin smirked. "You are my youngest reader, now please, tell me your name." Hikari was in shock.

"Oh, I am Sunako. Its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Muroi." Hikari nodded her head. "My name is Hikari Kuran. Just call me Hikari though," Hikari replied.

Sunako opened her mouth and spoke. "Hikari, what a nice name. Tell me… you are a vampire, just like my parents told me, and you are of the Kuran family? How much do you enjoy the scent of blood, Ma'am?"

Hikari frowned. "Sunako, Im sorry. I don't want to admit it, but I enjoy it very much. Its pretty weird that I am able to consume blood of other vampires… But I cannot drink the blood of a _shiki. _Now you tell me, I have been taught that the Kirishiki family has shikis in it, and you are one, right? I smell the scent of one on you. You must be…"

"I heard the Kurans can drink the blood of a _jinrou _though… How strange," Sunako replied. Seishin nodded at all the information given.

"And that you as shiki can drink the blood of a vampire, but then we don't develop anemia," Hikari added on. "And you can't eat normal human food like we can, but you can drink liquids if needed. Right?"

"Yes, Ms. Hikari. May I see what vampire blood tastes like? I never set foot before one before," she had pleaded. Hikari pulled down the collar of her lolita dress, inviting Sunako over.

_Meanwhile_

"Kaname, more mysterious deaths are happening around Sotoba, what do you think it could be, the Shiki?" Kaname shook his head. "Hikari told me it was the scent of a shiki. Maybe she was only joking." Kaname replied, sending shivers down Yuki's back.

"Kaname! Hikari always tells the truth. She is way to serious to joke like that, nobody knows that better than me!" Yuki had childishly yelled at her husband. "Yeah, like that time when she was only five and she actually joked about her uncle."

"That was 16 years ago, Hikari is now a not so famous author, do you think she jokes in her books she writes?! Authors don't do that!"

_Kaname's flashback_

"Hahah, Uncle Rido, you remind me of ecchina old men, you hit on women that are much younger than you, right?" Five year old Hikari had joked, held in her mother's arms. She was adopted, of course, learning that from her original parents.

"Gyaa, you silly little child, I am NOT a pedophile or a pervert, I only am after your mother!" Rido had growled back.

"Still, your 3000 years old and counting! Mother is only 15, doesn't that make you a pervert?" Hikari had laughed. "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Yuki had put Hikari down and slapped her hand. "Even if your Uncle hits on me, you still should not be calling him a pervert! Now where did you learn that?"

_Hikari's POV_

"Mother, father, I am home!" I had yelled, opening the door with my car keys. "We were just having a discussion about the joke you made about your uncle when you were five," Father had mocked. "Father! He was sort of a pervert…"

"Oh, not this stuff again! Rido was the one who tried to break up a big happy family. No more mentioning him in any way, Hikari!" Mother had playfully said.

_Normal POV, Ozaki clinic_

"Oh no, not more deaths," Doctor Ozaki said, talking to one of the nurses, named Ritsuko. She had nodded her head. "How many deaths had we had this month?"

**Short, IK! But… We finally had a somehow 'Yuri' like moment when Sunako bit Hikari xDDDDD This was never meant to be a Yuri series though! I only put a Shounen and a Shoujo manga together, no? So no judgments made. Good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAAAAH I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE! HW, Pokemon X, ugh. Im so terrible for not updating this. T_T Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

"Honey, what are those on your neck?" Kaname asked Hikari. Hikari sighed. "Shiki bites…" Kaname shuddered. "Shiki bites, eh? So you gave your blood out freely to keep everybody happy like always? You are too kind, Hikari. You get yourself into trouble too often." He commented.

"Father, we don't develop anemia from Shiki bites, remember? We are purebloods! You forget too often, is it because of Alzheimers? Gosh!" Kaname shuddered. "Hikari…."

_Ozaki Clinic_

"More deaths come every single day. Im guessing it could be a summer cold. Or it could be an epidemic," Toshio noted to Ritsuko. She shook her head. "How could it be a summer cold if it was because of insect bites and anemia in Shimizu's case?"

_Kuran household_

Hikari sat in her room and pulled out her sketchbook, as if it was a way to help her think. _I care about Seishin and Sunako, but should I let Mother and Father know I do? _She thought_ quietly. _Sliding the pencil into her hand, she drew Seishin and Sunako standing together, as if it was not strange.

Hikari quickly dashed out of the room, attempting to find her parents. Tohru, Natsuno's friend, has invited her over for a 'sleepover.' She remembered that Tohru and his family did not lock their doors at night, but she knew how to defend herself.

_Kaname_

"Yuki, how do you think Hikari is doing at the Mutou's house tonight?" He asked Yuki, who was dusting the fan. "Oh, I think she is doing just fine. I told her to restrain biting her friends though," she had replied. Yuki, being the worried mother she is, thought, _Is she really safe, or was that a lie?_

Looking at Hikari's sketchbook, Yuki gasped. "Junior monk… and a member of the Kirishiki family? Don't tell me…."

_Tohru's house_

"Night, guys," Hikari said before covering her body with the sheets of the floor bed. She drifted off into a deep sleep. Natsuno had done the same, yet he could not fall asleep. He then saw an 'image' of Megumi as a Shiki….

"Hey Natsuno!" Megumi's image said. Hikari woke up. "Wait, what?" She questioned. "Shimizu… What the hell?" Hikari had replied to herself, confused.

"Hmph! You had all that time for Kuran Hikari and not me? She said. Natsuno paused his movement. "Don't hurt her, please! I am begging you!" He had pleaded, but she bit her anyways. "Hey, Shimizu, do you want to know something? I am unable to die from Shiki bites, do you know what I am?"

Megumi yanked herself off of Hikari. "No way…. Vampire. PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE. You can't die from me." Megumi looked over at sleeping Tohru. "Grrr! I don't like your friend. You had all the time in the world for him, not me?" She growled, leaning herself onto Tohru, biting him.

"Tohru!" Natsuno and Hikari had shrieked in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter two sucked! IK! Chapter 3 probably did too… IDK. I worked hard on it, and it took me forever o_o' But oh well.**

Hikari was again, talking to Seishin about religious stuff he writes about, at the old temple that nobody used anymore. "Seishin, I know this may be a little early, but… but…" Hikari said, stuttering. Seishin looked into her beautiful, wine eyes and replied. "You don't have to be nervous."

"I… like you." She had revealed, with tears of joy. Seishin nodded, in a way to say he agrees. Hikari then proceeded to have her first kiss… When Sunako walked in.

"Mr. Muroi, Ms. Hikari…" She said, stunned.

"I am so sorry… I didn't realize it was that late already!" Hikari replied, finishing her kiss. "Seishin, may I please have some time with Sunako?" She asked her new lover. "Yes," he replied with a small smile.

She led Sunako into a room.

"Why did you take me here, Ms. Hikari?" She asked Hikari, who was crying slightly. "I wanted to give you a story you might need to add to your schema… A story that will help your family understand me more…"

_Narrated flashback_

"About 30 years back, my mother was kept inside the basement of her own home, to be protected from my very strange great uncle, Rido Kuran. Is his name familiar?" Sunako listened to her speak. "I was told about him…" She replied.

"He was after my mother's blood, and during that time my father, he stayed with her. My parents are siblings, no?" Sunako was in shock. "My grandparents had died in the fight with my great uncle. Grandmother had cast a spell on mother, and great uncle had killed my grandfather."

"But then, father who appeared to be a boy about 10, had obliterated his body for it to regenerate for ten years." Sunako nodded. "Meanwhile, mother was a human, living life as a normal teenager, curious about father. I was adopted by father when my real parents had abused me as a baby."

"I was turned into a vampire at about one year old, and my mother was 11 when it happened to be that I became a pureblood." Sunako interrupted, "You have a very sad background."

"At the age of 15, my mother had been attacked by my great uncle's ex lover, Shizuka Hio. She was killed by my father, her heart was pulled out."

"Around the same age, father had decided it was time to turn mother back into a vampire, so he did. That is when Rido had completely regenerated at the hands of my father."

"The time all of my father's classmates and him had a 'showdown,' mother and I were involved. I called him a pervert, and an 'ecchi old man.' He got so angry, he almost completely drained my blood… until a classmate of my mother stepped in and killed him."

"A year later, my father had revealed his old age of over 10,000 years, and revealed he was also mother's ancestor. He had referred to himself as tainted…"

"6 years ago, I became a night class student at Cross academy, and I had stayed until I was 18, and I started becoming an author. And now, I am sitting here with you, telling my story."

_Normal POV_

"Alright! I am finished with story telling!" Hikari said, walking out of the room she and Sunako were in. It was 3:00 am, and she had to get Sunako back to the Kanemasa mansion before dawn, or she would die out in the sun.

"Alright then, take Sunako home before dawn." Seishin replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I have been writing like crazy lately! WOW! IK, I finally get something done! Its amazing, right guys?**

"TOHRU… DEAD?! YOUR KIDDING!" Hikari sobbed. Kaname rubbed her back. "It's okay, Hikari. He might rise up just like Shimizu did. There is no worry." He soothed, trying to make her happy. "BUT THAT SHIMIZU FEMALE DOG NEVER SHOULD HAVE RISEN! SHE KILLED TOHRU! SHE KILLED HIM! I HATE MEGUMI SHIMIZU! I HATE HER!"

"Now, how do you know this?" Yuki said, walking down the stairs of the large 'mansion like' house. "I WAS THERE THE NIGHT THAT SHIMIZU GAVE HIM ANEMIA! I SAW IT!" She yelled, tears falling. Yuki gasped. "MOTHER! I AM A PUREBLOOD JUST LIKE YOU, IF TOHRU DIDN'T RISE IT WOULD BE VERY DEVASTATING! I LIVE FOREVER, HE WOULDN'T UNLESS HE WAS A SHIKI OR A JINROU!" She sobbed on.

"Oh, thats right, Yuki. She is right. I remember clearly losing the 'ancestress,' or my previous lover before you. She threw her heart in that furnace." Kaname reminded Yuki, making her frown slightly. Hikari wiped her tears. "All this grieving makes me have bloodlust, do we need the servants, mother, father?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, please." Kaname had instructed. Seishin was there. "Wait a minute, why is the junior monk here?" Kaname asked Hikari. "Father, I told you earlier, the 'junior monk' and I are in a relationship." Yuki gasped. "Kaname, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would start yelling at the poor child, she's a grown woman, Yuki." Yuki frowned. "Awww, it was just like yesterday when she was a cute little child, Kaname!"

Hikari walked towards the door. "Seishin, why are you here and not at the temple? I thought you were holding more funerals for those killed by the Shiki." Seishin sighed. "The last one was held just a few minutes ago. It wasn't _Tohru Mutou _though. His funeral is tomorrow."

"Seishin, my parents and I were talking about Tohru. You remember Megumi Shimizu, right?" Hikari revealed. Seishin gasped. "Shimizu… Rose up?" Hikari nodded. "Yes. She was the one who killed Tohru. I saw it with my own two eyes. Natsuno Yuuki also witnessed Megumi murdering Tohru… out of malice. I don't want to tell Dr. Ozaki though, he wouldn't believe me."

The 21 year old turned toward her parents. "I liked Seishin because he was a human who accepted me as a pureblood. On the contrary, the wine seller, Tomio Ookawa and Dr. Ozaki would have KILLED ME if I ever told them what I was."

"Hikari, isn't Mr. Ookawa the wine seller who beats up his son, Atsushi a lot? He is a brute," Kaname commented, having gone to buy wine before, witnessing a beating.

"I have something else to say as well, mother and father. I have a friendship with a member of the Kirishiki family. She is so sweet though, she is like no other Shiki. Its not like she kills out of malice, she is only feeding herself. I feed her instead so nobody else has to die."

Kaname and Yuki nodded.

"But then… Over the years I have drunk from humans and some of them died. I remember… Seishin and I know that God only applies his rules of the bible to a certain race. Sunako Kirishiki, my friend, is obviously a Shiki, and I, Hikari Kuran, am a pureblood vampire. Yet that we only fed ourselves, its not sin, or murder. We didn't want to kill them, but I do it by accident, and she never intentionally gave the now departed anemia. We kill to survive. If we have to live, somebody else has to die. Simple as that."

They all nodded in unison again.

"I smell human in here." A familiar voice said, pushing the door open with a wine glass filled with blood.

"Gosh, Aido, its only my lover, gosh!" Hikari yelled, looking at him with a scornful look. Kaname had ordered _Hanabusa Aido _to move with them as use as a butler.

"Damn, Hikari- sama, you, in love with a human? Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Uh… Aido, you flirted with humans in your high school days, I know you!"

"You fell in love with somebody who works at a TEMPLE. Now just take your fill- I mean please drink up." He had a sheepish look on his pale face.

Taking the glass and putting it on her lip, she tilted the glass up to drink the red liquid, tied to life force. Seishin looked puzzled in front of the pureblood, not knowing what to say next. "Oh, thats right… you enjoy the smell and taste of blood, human or vampire. You never are full, am I correct?"

The vampire closed her eyes. "Seishin, if this is an attempt to feed me, I would not do so. You would become my servant and I would end up having total control over you." Her jet black hair brushed her now red glowing eyes.

She turned around. "Mother, father, may I leave the house with Seishin, please?" She requested. They both nodded. "You may go as long as you stay safe."

_The old church_

"So tell me, Hikari, Megumi Shimizu is back from the dead?" Seishin questioned. Hikari's tears fell from her eyes. "Unfortunately! The first time I met her, she was very rude to me, almost throwing a tantrum, sort of. Once she rose up, she developed a more malicious nature, and tried to kill me, but aimed for Tohru Mutou instead."

Seishin beckoned the pureblood to put her head in his lap. "I… Hate… Shimizu…" She said, crying. Seishin saw Sunako walk up the path to the old church in which the young woman and her beloved were.

"Mr. Muroi, what happened to Ms. Hikari?" She asked, running inside the old church grounds where she lay. "She is grieving the death of her friend, and it seems she had been crying all night." Sunako frowned a little.

Hikari broke out into full sob. "I HATE MEGUMI SHIMIZU! I HATE HER! HATE HER LIKE HELL!" Sunako had a perplexed look on her face. "Why do you dislike her so much?" Sunako asked. "SHE IS SUCH A JERK! SHE KILLED TOHRU MUTOU, NOT KNOWING HOW I WOULD FEEL!" She cried, loudly.

She finally calmed down. "Huh. If a pureblood loses somebody they love, it would be much more devastating than when a normal human loses somebody. They know they will join the departed any time. Purebloods are stuck on earth for as long as eternity."

Sunako sighed. "We as Shiki live forever too, but if we are staked or exposed to sunlight or starved then we would start dying…" Hikari nodded. "Tohru… he was a good friend of Natsuno Yuuki's and he also befriended me too. The sleepover he held with Natsuno and I… we both witnessed Tohru's murder."

Seishin let a tear fall. "I am so sorry, Hikari." He comforted. Hikari cried a little more. "These tears remind me of a story when I was about to lose my life, like Tohru did. My estranged great uncle almost completely drained my blood, until I was saved. I cried, a lot."

"I remembered him saying to me that I should have never referred to him as a pervert. But to us vampires, biting one you pursue is the equivalent to human rape."

_The Kuran household_

"I hope Hikari is somehow okay, I worry for her!" Yuki slightly yelled at Kaname. "Yes, Yuki, you may know how she feels. She is taking time with the junior monk to recover. Remember, we live for eternity." He replied, quietly.

Yuki frowned in worry. _I don't know if I can trust the Kirishikis yet… _Yuki silently thought to herself. _Then again, a bite from a shiki doesn't affect vampires… _

**Newsflash- this is the longest chapter I have done so far. Crazy, no? I found no way to end it until I got home from school today. Gomenasai! T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been working my butt off lately XDDDDD Im sorry. Short AN, but in case you didn't know AN's are in **_**bold. **_**And BTW, I actually never intended to skip past some parts. I actually kind of forgot some of the story, so why not?**

Hikari had woken up. It was morning. Seishin was still sitting there. Sunako was no longer there, as she returned home. "Seishin…" She said, intending to wake him up. The monk opened his eyes. "Yes, Hikari?" Hikari's lips were dry, from starving herself all this time. "I'm… thirsty…"

She fainted. She can not stand being separated from the red substance for long periods of time. Ever since her blood was almost drained as a child, she had to have it a lot. Seishin carried the fainted pureblood to her own home, where she would be fed.

_Ozaki Clinic_

"These deaths, so frustrating." Toshio told to Ritsuko, who was helping a patient. Ritsuko looked back at the doctor. "Oh, the epidemic will end soon." She said back, calmly. Sooner or later, she would die too. Maybe Sotoba would die completely all because of the Shiki, but sadly, Toshio did not know what would happen.

_Kuran household_

Hikari had a glass of blood in her hand, feeling refreshed at the red liquid. "Hikari, Tohru's funeral is today." Kaname reminded her, making a tear fall. "Father, I don't want to. Its just that…" Kaname nodded. "I see why, you were so close to him, and if he does not rise then I'm afraid you will live eternity without him."

The young pureblood looked down at her licorice locks. She didn't want to talk about her departed friend. All she wanted to do then was get her revenge on Megumi. She was the one who wanted to destroy her. But if she had to, she would rather stay by Seishin's side or protect Sunako.

Even thinking about the pink haired shiki made her angry. _That malicious little shiki! _Hikari's thoughts read. _Why did she rise, she didn't deserve it! Tohru deserves to rise up, not her! She doesn't understand it would make Natsuno hate her, so why even try?_

She remembered Shimizu coming into Tohru's room. "AGGGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I WANT DR. OZAKI TO FIGURE IT OUT! IT WAS THE SHIKI! I DONT GIVE A CRUD IF HE SAYS I'M CRAZY! SOTOBA IS BEAUTIFUL, I WANT IT TO STAY THIS WAY WITHOUT ANYBODY DYING!" She cried, knowing it wouldn't work, but her own father would be able to hear what she said.

Hikari's cries slowly turned into sobs. "Hikari-" Kaname was suddenly interrupted. "Father, Megumi Shimizu was behind the death of Tohru, and a few others I know have gotten sick, like that Masao kid I told you about yesterday, and Mikiyasu and Susumu of the Yasumori family, and now, more people are dying every day! I remember Seishin told me about Nao Yasumori's death, Takatoshi Hirosawa's death, and many others! The death toll for the end of August is TWELVE! I'm going bonkers!"

Yuki was finishing up the laundry when she heard Hikari's cries. "Hikari, what are you rambling about? You know we will be just fine! We always lock the doors at night, and on top of that you have Aido here to protect you. You don't need to make a big fuss!"

Hikari wanted to cry more. She knew her family was there. There was only something missing. "Mother, Father, I would like to pay a visit to the Kanemasa mansion." Yuki was shocked. "Okay, fine. Your older now, why would I stop you? Just try not to get bitten, okay?"

The young pureblood nodded. She knew how to defend herself from Shiki when needed. She wouldn't kill them, she thought all life belonged on earth. She scurried to her room, pulling out her nicest suitcase and quickly arranging some of her nicest dresses and outfits in.

_Kanemasa, same day_

Hikari knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Hikari asked to herself, out loud. The daylight shone on her face, somehow hurting her garnet eyes. A small back door opened. "Oh, I guess I was right about somebody being here!" Hikari happily giggled.

A strange, blue haired man with yellow eyes walked out. "So, second day in a row somebody had come up to Kanemasa." He said, looking a little disappointed. Hikari smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I only wanted to see Sunako. Thats all." The man ran inside. "How rude! Not even telling me your name?" Hikari said to herself.

The doors opened. "Not again!" A strangely familiar voice sighed loudly. It was a strange man, along with the blue haired fellow. Hikari smiled. "Oh, Mr. Kirishiki. How great to see you. I came here to see Sunako. Thats all. I do not have an intent to hurt her though, but please let me in."

Mr. Kirishiki smirked. "Oh, and your that Hikari she kept telling me about? Okay, you may come in." Hikari walked past the man whom's name has not been mentioned. "You never told me your name, eh?" She joked, cracking up. The strange young man looked at Hikari with a perplexed look.

"Okay, fine. My name is Tatsumi. Okay?" Tatsumi, the young man, answered unhappily.

**Long chapter. Sorry D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**URRRRGH! Why do I always make my newer chapters super duper long?! IDK. Oh well.**

"Hello? Is Sunako home?" Hikari called. She forgot that during the day she would have been sleeping, leading her to only be able to come out at night. Tatsumi frowned. "Don't you remember? Shiki only come out at night." He reminded the pureblood.

"Im so sorry, Tatsumi. Even for my young age Im very forgetful. Please, forgive me," Hikari apologized. Walking past Tatsumi, she realized something. "Hey, have you heard of the attack on Ozaki clinic? Im thinking Ozaki needed a warning about what was happening in the first place. Not like I don't care, but if we must live, another person has to die, right?"

The Jinrou smiled. "Of course!" Hikari tossed her hair. "But I am not a Shiki nor am I a Jinrou. I may seem to have all of the qualities of that of a Jinrou. But still, I am not." Tatsumi looked surprised. "Not a Jinrou? Then tell me."

Hikari smirked. "If you can't narrow down Shiki or Jinrou, dig deeper. What else has Sunako been telling you? Its not only Humans, Shiki and Jinrou. Think of what else exists. Trick question, huh?"

Tatsumi had a frustrated look on his face. "…I'll talk to Chizuru about this."

_Same day, dusk_

Sunako woke up from her coma like sleep. Walking out the door, she spotted Tatsumi wearing one of his trademark jumpsuits instead of his butler's outfit. "Sunako, it appears you have a visitor." Hikari walked by, stopping in her tracks.

"Hey, Sunako. My parents were nice enough to let me stay here, and I was lucky enough to have Seishirou let me in." She explained, happily.

_A few weeks later_

"Hey, Chizuru, remember that story I told you about Shimizu when she sassed me as a human? It was hilarious!" A cheerful Hikari giggled at Chizuru Kirishiki. "Yes, Hikari." She seductively replied. "And what exactly are you?" She asked.

Hikari's expression turned blank. "I remember telling that Tatsumi guy to dig deeper. He actually mentioned he was going to talk to you about it. Hey, at least Sunako knows what I am. Ask her." Sunako ran in. "Ms. Hikari, we have a guest here, I think he wants to see you."

Hikari nodded, following Sunako into a small room. "…TOHRU?! I was worried sick about you! Thank the gods you are here!" The visitor was Tohru Mutou, and apparently, he rose up. "Hikari? Why are you here? I thought you would have been grieving for Natsuno."

The pureblood felt no shock. "Natsuno is dead? I assume you killed him. Don't worry. He was bound to _transform into a Jinrou. _He is just fine, I even called his father over the phone." Sunako raised her hand.

"Personally, I think there is nothing wrong with attacking humans." Sunako stated. Tohru's mouth dropped. "How can you say this?" Tohru questioned.

"This reminds me of a story." Sunako said.

"A very long time ago, there was a little girl. One day, she woke to find herself in utter darkness. She screamed and cried for what seemed like hours. But, I was rescued. I attacked the man who saved me."

Tohru's thoughts ran. _She said I, _He thought.

"When I came home, I was sent to a nameless town far away." She continued her story for a very long time.

'I don't get it, why would you tell me this story?" Tohru asked. Sunako frowned. "I thought you of all people would understand that little girl." Hikari teared up from that story.

"I… would like to tell one two, of a scared child. Only that… the scared child was me."

"21 years ago… I was born to the vampire hunter's society president. She hated me because I looked a great deal like my father now, and she could see in my eyes… I was every bit like him. So she abandoned me, and my current father had adopted me and turned me into the creature I am… and I too had attacked humans. I couldn't help it… I had to. Ever since I was five, I would have had to feed regularly, I almost had my blood drained."

Tohru wiped Hikari's eyes. "I completely understand, but you aren't us…. What are you?" Sunako nodded. "She is a pureblood vampire, Tohru. She has almost every single aspect that of a Jinrou, yet that she is slightly weaker."

Hikari stopped crying. "Yes, Tohru. Sunako is in fact right. I may not be as powerful as a Jinrou, but as long as I drink human, vampire, or Jinrou blood and my regular fix of food then I would be fine. Don't ask me why I can't drink Shiki blood more than once. I can't drink it because I would have the reaction of constantly barfing for one day."

**Wow. I'm doing great so far o_o**


	8. Chapter 8

**T_T Im bored. So I write another chapter. Just… Please.**

Hikari returned to the room where she was discussing with Chizuru. "I overheard you and the visitor talking, so you are a vampire, huh? So tell me, who do you prefer as food?" Chizuru seductively asked. Hikari threw off the dress she was wearing to reveal an outfit similar to Chizuru's. "Young men, of course!"

Chizuru giggled. "I can't WAIT until EVERYBODY becomes Shiki! I want to live in a place where I can go shopping, hang out with my friends, do all sorts of stuff!" Hikari giggled along with her. "Yeah, then I would be living in paradise! I care less about the deaths, I'm hungry! Sotoba should also be a place for vampires too, right?"

_The next day_

"Sunako, your mother and I are going to party the office, we will see you later!" Hikari cheerfully announced. Chizuru and Hikari were giggling very loudly. After running in high heels for what felt like forever, they finally reached the office- to trick Ozaki.

"My feet hurt! These heels aren't meant for running, you know?" Hikari joked. Chizuru laughed. "Of course, but our feet don't blister that easily, right?" Hikari skipped in.

The doctor walked inside about 5 minutes after, as the women became situated. A worker was having a long discussion with Ozaki. Chizuru decided this was a perfect time to lure him in. "_Doctor._"

The curtains opened. Hikari and Chizuru stood there, seductively smiling. "What-" Ozaki was interrupted. "Oh, my name is Chizuru Kirishiki." Hikari had to butt in. "Oh, have you never seen me, Ozaki? The name is Hikari Kuran."

This was what would start a war.

_Sunday_

"DAMN IT, I MISSED THE KAGURA DANCE! ON TOP OF THAT, CHIZURU IS GONE! DAMN THAT BLOODY DOCTOR TO HELL!" Hikari shouted, on the top of her lungs. Seishin was sitting there, next to her. "Oh, you also missed Atsushi Ookawa's wake, Kyouko Ozaki's wake, and now there is a war."

She started to cry, "THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT! CHIZURU IS DEAD BECAUSE I STEP FOOT BEFORE TOSHIO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I should have never endangered her like that!" Her cries turned into sobs.

She wiped her tears. "Seishin… Its like I'm losing everybody to the humans. I know my parents are just fine, but everybody else… Chizuru, possible Tohru, and now they are after you and Sunako. I can't take anymore! I'm going to side with the Kirishiki's. Creatures like myself… we need to kill humans or increase whatever population in order to survive. Toshio blew our cover, they might discover my identity as a pureblood…"

Sunako opened her mouth and spoke after long moments of silence. "Ms. Hikari, I have a question. How are you going to survive in the war without a proper blood source, or perhaps some sort of protection?" Hikari smirked.

"Good question. I have a butler at home, he has to feed me and protect me, its his job when my parents aren't home. I also have a hunter's sword. It rejects me sometimes, but luckily it works on humans." Hikari looked into Sunako's hollow black eyes, with a reassuring look.

Sunako noticed the slightly noticeable tears in her eyes. She tried to cheer her up saying, "It's okay, Ms. Hikari, it isn't your fault Chizuru is dead, that Dr. Ozaki lured her to the Kagura dance to have her killed in public. You only accompanied her in her nights out. Nothing to be blamed for, right? You were only hungry."

The pureblood's fire burned. "Grrr! That Ozaki! I wanted him to figure it out but at the same time I didn't want him to wreak havoc. If anything happens I'll stay here with you! There is no other choice!"

**YES! I FINISHED ALMOST ALL OF THIS STORY! I did it! ^O^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Urrg. I have been focusing more on the Shiki side of the story. I realize my mistake. T_T**

Tatsumi stood in the basement, watching Sunako sleep, and Seishin leaning his head on Hikari's shoulder. "Hmm. Tatsumi, I sense that if Seishin somehow 'dies' he will become a Jinrou. Any news?" She asked.

The Jinrou smirked. "Well, I finally figured out a way to safely transport Sunako during the day. Here, take this suitcase. It won't shield the light perfectly, so keep it in the dark as much as possible. Go somewhere safe. I'll act as a decoy, okay?"

Hikari nodded. The young lady had a straight face. "Seishin, I'm going to drive. Your sickly, no?" Seishin moved himself up and nodded. She turned to Tatsumi. "I can't maintain my healthy status if I don't drink at least one teaspoon of blood each day. Quick moment, please?"

_Back at the ACTUAL Kuran house_

"Yuki, I'm so glad we moved out of Sotoba. It has been littered with blood lately, it's too tempting, yet that we would be throwing up for days. Tell me Yuki, what do you think?" Yuki had a concerned look on her face from Kaname's words.

"Kaname, are you worried about Hikari at least one bit? She has been staying in Kanemasa with her friend all this time, I can't stand the thought of seeing a hunter's weapon impale her!" She cried. Kaname chuckled.

"Oh Yuki. She may have learned a great deal from her days in Kanemasa. She at least understands what is happening now. Sotoba may be unsafe, but luckily they can't find hunter's weapons there. Our existence is a mystery to them."

_Sotoba- temple_

Seishin and Hikari lay in a part of the temple where they could safely hide. The suitcase Sunako is in lie next to them. Seishin heard the screams of the temple's workers and his mother. "Seishin, if the screaming ends, I'll check out what happened," Hikari whispered.

She took a peek outside, once all the human villagers left. Seishin climbed out after her, carrying the suitcase. "How could they?" The couple said in unison. They left the temple, with Seishin's parents bodies in a certain position.

Walking out, Hikari felt the swing of an axe on her arm. It healed immediately. "Hey, its the Junior monk and the daughter of the Kurans that moved away a few weeks ago!" A villager cried. The pureblood looked to Seishin. "I'll cover this, you haul the suitcase in the car. Lucky my weapon works on humans," She commanded, in order to protect her lover.

Hikari swung her sword and stabbed the attacker. Seishin safely entered the car, putting Sunako in the back. Hikari quickly took over the driver's seat, and drove to a place where nobody was. "Hikari… Put the suitcase under there. I will find a safe place to go to rest." His stomach was bleeding.

She nodded. She already knew he was going to become a Jinrou if he does.

_Same evening_

Sunako pulled herself out of the suitcase. "Good, your awake. I have been guarding you all day. Seishin is 'dying,' but no worries. He will become a Jinrou, I can sense it. Alright? Lets head somewhere safer than this." Hikari told, scratching Sunako's head in endearment.

Sunako nodded politely. She had a worried look on her face, taking in large gasps of air. "Hey, I hear a girl and a woman in the forest!" A voice called. "Okay, they can see on the dark. Rely on your ears," Ookawa's voice boomed.

The pureblood's instincts told her that she and Sunako would have needed to run. "Okay, lets move. The villagers are going to get onto us if we don't make a run for it," Hikari directed. A voice called from far away, "There it is again!"

Sunako climbed into the pureblood's arms. The weight somehow did not pull her down, somehow a surprise to Hikari about how heavy Seishin thought she was. Running throughout the forest, she was somehow spotted.

"THERE THEY ARE! Leave this one to me!" Ookawa shouted. Hikari quickly jumped into a bush, scratching her face so hard blood came out. She wiped her face, healing it instantly. "They haven't escaped for long."

_Old church grounds_

"I was forsaken as a child, why didn't you do anything to stop it? Why where you being silent when I needed you? IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sunako cried to god, Hikari wiping her tears. Ookawa suddenly bust in. "Hiding in a place like this, eh? Does that mean you're ready to give up?" His voice shouted so loudly, Hikari started to feel intimidated.

"Mr. Ookawa, I don't mean to preach at all, but why would you chase a child down to a church? If you intend to kill her, it would be considered murder. So you would murder a child? We wanted to be here. You are the person truly from hell, you lack respect." She talked back.

He somehow ignored the 21 year old. "Whats the matter, demon girl, why are you scared? You saw plenty of death in your time-" Hikari cut him off. "Sure, call her a demon all you want. But to me, she only did it for survival. Screw off, old man! Even after I said your the hellion, you still intend to attack. She never did anything to you! We never intended to kill anybody, is that clear?

Sunako leaped off, beckoning Hikari to run with her. Ookawa threw his hammer, hitting both of them with one hit. "Damn it!" Hikari cried.

They were dragged by their feet. Sunako screamed and cried. Hikari thrashed about, trying to free herself from the hands almost cutting off her circulation. Hikari's tears ran down her forehead, thinking that it would be the last time she saw Sunako's smiling face, ever feel her radiant personality, or get to hug her ever again.

Sunako finally felt the courage to fight back, attempting to bite the old man. He head butted her in return, pinning her against the wall, one hand on Sunako's neck, the other on Hikari's feet. She somehow finally escaped, trying to pry his hands off of Sunako.

He pulled out a stake. "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" Sunako shouted at the top of her lungs, Hikari still trying to free her.

Tomio calmly spoke for the first time. "You little murderess, you don't deserve my mercy. In this world there are crimes too depraved to ever be forgiven. There are certain unstated rules for living in a village; Rules that go back far too many generations to count. Outsiders are welcome as long as they adapt to village ways. We're a community here; We work together, we protect each other. In a village the young don't die before the old. These simple rules keep places like Sotoba alive through the years! But you and your family have torn that apart. I'm going to send you back to the hell you came from!"

Sunako was _almost _staked. Seishin slashed his back, making his eyes go crazy, then hitting him once more with his own stake, making him fall back into the fire consuming the church, finally dying.

"I think its my time to die," Sunako said. Hikari hugged her tight. Seishin was now a Jinrou. "Sunako, you can't die just yet. Maybe god has been silent all this time, but does it mean anything? Without god, there is no sin. We lost it when we became Shiki; cast out into darkness, unprotected," he quoted.

**EEEEEE! Im coming to a close with this series. Amazing?**


End file.
